


Of All the Bars in All The World

by accio_remus



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Accidental Marriage, Fuckurt Trope Bingo, Lost Love, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/pseuds/accio_remus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt accidentally gets married in Las Vegas fixing it reunites Finn with a lost love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Bars in All The World

**Author's Note:**

> For the "woke up married" square. I wanted to do something a little different.

Finn woke up to Kurt shrieking in the living room of their suite.  He’d been the first one back to the room last night, which meant he got the bed. If Kurt had come home at all last night he would have slept on the pull-out sofa, but Finn didn’t crash till about 3am and he didn’t hear Kurt until just now. Now, as he blearily checked his phone, was about 10:30 in the morning.

He rolled out of bed and grabbed the bottle of water he’d bought at CVS on his walk back the last night before stepping into the sitting area to see why Kurt was so upset. Maybe he’d spilled something on his clothes at whatever club he went to last night.  Finn’s personal disappointment was a lack of anything pirate related at their hotel.

“What’s going on?” Finn noticed that Kurt was definitely still in his clothes from the night before, except now he had a flower pinned to his lapel and an obvious hickey on his neck. Clearly, he had a more typical Vegas party than Finn’s night of watching sixteen screens of sports at the same time and some mild losses at the bubble craps machines.

 “I just found this in my pants. It’s a joke, please tell me it’s fake. It has to be fake,” Kurt said, handing a piece of paper to Finn. “I don’t even know anyone named Elliot Gilbert.”

“I think we’d better find him. According to the paperwork you married him last night,” Finn said holding up the paper.

Kurt had picked up his phone and frantically scrolled through his contacts. “Nothing. I don’t even have his number! You would have thought one ill-advised marriage was enough for one lifetime, but no. Not for Kurt Hummel. I had to add a drunken Vegas wedding. If I actually turn into Ross Geller please shoot me. “

“It’s not your fault Blaine cheated on you. Aren’t we here to celebrate him finally signing the papers? You’re so much better off without him.” Kurt leaned back on the sofa, tilting his head back.

Finn had an idea. “Just Google the guy. We can message him on whatever he has an account on.” If he didn’t feel so bad for his brother he’d think it was pretty funny that his life was turning into an old-school sitcom.

Kurt tapped at his phone screen for a few minutes before letting out a sigh.  “The good news is that Elliot Gilbert is the lead singer for a queercore band called The Blowhards. They’re playing one of the bars just off the strip tonight.”

“Dude, that’s awesome. We’ll go to the show and you two can figure out how to fix this. I’m going to shower and then we can hit a buffet for lunch. We can even stop at the Forum Shops for a while and I’ll pretend not to be bored.”  Brother of the Year. He should get a trophy or something.  He watched Kurt flop back on the couch again before going to get ready for the day.

They got to the bar about half an hour before this Elliot guy’s band was supposed to go on and it was packed. Finn could tell it was not his or Kurt’s usual crowd, but there were plenty of hot girls and guys to keep his attention.

Kurt had clearly noticed that too, and Finn couldn’t resist tapping him on the shoulder and giving him hell. “Hey dude, don’t get too excited. You’re a married man.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Kurt said playfully before heading off to the stage to see if he could track down the band and get on with his mission.

Kurt must have had some success because he didn’t come back to where Finn was sitting before a tall man in all black leather stepped up and took the microphone. “I’m StarChild and we’re The Blowhards!  Say hello to Spencer on the drums, Mason on keyboards, and Puck on guitar. Let’s party!”

The crowd cheered and when Finn looked up at the guy with an impressive mohawk playing guitar he nearly dropped his beer.  It had been more than 10 years but he would know Noah Puckerman anywhere. You don’t forget your first kiss, or the best friend you ever had.

The kiss had happened the summer before high school. The week after Noah’s dad won his custody case and two days before Noah and his sister had to move to California to live with him. Finn had just realized he had more than a crush on his best friend and figured he didn’t have much to lose. He was wrong.

Noah didn’t scream at him. He didn’t push him away. He didn’t tell the whole school. Instead, he walked out of Finn’s life and never so much as answered another text.  Finn barely left the house the entire summer. He had thought that Noah kissed him back, but he couldn’t have been right about that. Not if Noah just pretended he didn’t exist.

As the band played their set he shook himself out of his memories and tried to decide what to do. He could just walk out of the bar, hope that Kurt got a quick annulment and try to forget that Noah Puckerman existed. 

 Who was he kidding? It had been over a decade and he hadn’t been able to forget him yet.  His best option was to man up, find Noah after the show, and at the very least apologize for surprising him with that kiss.

Finally, the set was over and the DJ came on while the band took a break. He watched Kurt pull the guy who called himself StarChild aside and show him the paper from this morning.  When he was sure the dude wasn’t going to flip out on Kurt he tracked Noah to a corner table where he was downing bottles of water.

“Hey,” he said, trying to calm his stomach as he approached Noah’s table.

Noah didn’t even look up, “Not interested. I don’t do groupies.”

“Noah,” Finn said softly and watched as the other man’s entire body recoiled as if he’d been slapped before he looked up, “Finn?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Of all the bars in all the world and all that,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets so he didn’t reach out and touch Noah. “It seems my brother accidentally married your lead singer last night.”

“Brother? Yeah, I have no fucking idea what to say right now,” Noah said, but motioned for Finn to sit at the table anyway.

“Do you really hate me that much?” Finn wasn’t sure he actually wanted to hear the answer, but maybe he needed to.

“I could never hate you,” Noah said, “I’m the asshole that deserted you.”

Finn shook his head, “I forced that kiss on you and you weren’t even gay!”

Noah snorted and set down the water bottle he’d finished. “Finn, where are we right now? I promise you that was not the issue.”

“Oh.”  Finn didn’t know what else to say. Yes, it did seem likely that Noah was not 100% straight but he’d learned not to assume anything about people just because it was a gay bar years ago. 

“Look, I have to go back for the rest of our set soon. The short version is that my father is an asshole that thought if he could control my life it would turn me straight. He didn’t leave me many choices when he destroyed my phone and put a program on the computer that told him everything I did and every site I visited.  If you want to stick around until we’re done we can talk more.”

Finn was still processing what Noah had told him, but he nodded anyway. “I’ll be here.”

He pretended to watch the rest of the show and thought back to how he had felt about Noah that summer. He’d never had anyone else in his life that he’d felt that close to. Kurt was his best friend now, but even when they’d dated for those three weeks in high school it had never felt like it did with Noah.  He’d have to tell Noah the story about how his mom fell in love with his ex-boyfriend’s dad sometime, even if it was really sappy. 

Nope, nobody ever made him feel like that. Now he just had to find out if Noah felt the same.

After what seemed like an entire week had passed the band finished their set and said goodnight to the crowd. Finn got stuck in the throng of traffic to the bar and by the time he made it closer to the stage he found Kurt with his legs wrapped around the dude he’d supposedly married making out like his life depended on it.  When he called Kurt’s name his brother just waved him off. He guessed he’d get the rest of _that_ story in the morning.

He gave Noah a soft smile when he came over, “It looks like I have the room to myself tonight if you want to go somewhere a little more private.”

“Write down your room number. I need to settle up here and grab a quick shower. Is an hour okay?” Puck looked sorry he couldn’t go with Finn right that second.

“I waited 12 years, I can wait another hour,” Finn said and instantly worried that he’d said too much. He was relieved to see Noah looked much less tense and he let himself relax a little too.

Noah stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Finn. His lips just grazed Finn’s ear when he said “I know the feeling.”

They separated, Finn handing Noah a napkin with the hotel information before shaking his head one last time in Kurt’s direction and heading out to hail a cab.

Fifty-seven minutes later there was a knock on the door. Noah barely waited for it to shut before he backed Finn up against it, “Are you single?”

“Yes,” Finn would have said more but Noah kissed him before he had the chance. Finn wrapped his arms around Noah and let himself melt into the kiss, feeling overwhelmed but in the best way he could think of.

“Whoa,” Finn said when they came up for air, “What was that for?”

“I’ve been wanting to do that for 13 years. I didn’t want to miss my chance,” Noah said, still pressing Finn against the door. “I thought of trying to find you so many times since I moved out of my dad’s house, but I was too scared.”

Finn grinned and pulled Noah with him into the sitting area. He was glad at least for now they had a sofa to sit on and not just the bed. “13 years?”

“You spent all that time drooling over girls. Until you kissed me I didn’t know you spent any time drooling over boys.”  Noah kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket on the desk.

“Gender isn’t that important to me. It’s people I feel for and I’ve never felt the same for another person as I felt about you. Maybe it was just being so young, but I don’t think so.” Finn watched Noah carefully even if he wasn’t sure he could read him perfectly any more.

Noah took a deep breath and confessed, “I don’t think so either, I think we had a connection that not everyone gets.”

“Maybe now that I’ve seen you I’ll stop imagining you on subway platforms and in club lines,” Finn said. “I promise I’m not crazy. It’s not like I have a shrine set up with your picture in my bedroom or something.”   Finn decided not to mention the shoebox of pictures he kept under his bed.

Noah shook his head and laughed. “Subway? Finn, I’ve been living in New York for two years. Do you….”

“Brooklyn. Kurt and I moved out together after high school,” Finn said, not quite believing what he heard.

“So, if what happens in Vegas doesn’t have to stay in Vegas what do you say we try some more kissing and see what happens when life doesn’t screw us over.”  Puck stood, taking Finn’s hand and pulling him into the bedroom.

Finn followed happily, putting a sock on the door in case Kurt did come back. “Good plan, but let’s not move too fast. One accidental marriage per trip is the limit.”

Puck laughed and pushed him back on the bed. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
